


The First Rainfall

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst?, Background Catarina Loss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: “Every time it rains all Alec wants to do is run outside, pull Magnus in by the waist and kiss him dirty. Two hundred and six rain falls have gone by with the same thought that has yet to be fulfilled. Then something happens and Alec is left wishing and waiting once again.”





	The First Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fics I've started but haven't completely finished and its horrible because I get another idea and then I cant finish the previous ones. Like once the ideas start flowing they don't stop and then I cant post because nothing is complete or perfect. 
> 
> Anyways, that's why I haven't been posting but I hope you enjoy!

_“Light showers ahead of us folks, nothing that can’t be handled with a bit of romance. Though, lightening is in tow with chances of harder rainfall throughout the night. Stay safe, stay warm, stay happy.”_

The weather man reports on the TV in Magnus’ loft where Alec’s watching. It’s been almost two years since they’ve been together and every time it rains all Alec wants to do is run outside, pull Magnus in by the waist and kiss him _dirty_. Two hundred and six rain falls have gone by with the same thought that has yet to be fulfilled. Then something happens and Alec is left wishing and waiting once again.

Magnus enters the room, walking confidently towards the living room in the way he does, looking at Alec who then turns to look at him as well. Alec extends his hand, waiting for Magnus to take it and he does, just as he does Alec pulls him in. He stumbles and falls on Alec’s laps, positioning himself more comfortably so he’s now straddling him. Arms around Alec’s neck as they rub circles at the nape of his neck while Alec’s are secured around Magnus’ waist.

“There’s something on my mind.” Alec says firmly and Magnus nods, telling him to go on. “You’ve never said you love me.” He says and it comes with such ease, his expression never changing and his grip never faltering. But Magnus, his hands still and his body tenses. “I know you do, you know?” He assures, smiling at him. “... I just haven’t been lucky enough to hear it.” He adds after a beat, shrugging as if what he’s said doesn’t hold _only_ the greatest meaning. Magnus’ mouth opens slightly in surprise as his eyes droop and he looks to the side, “do you think you’ll ever say it, Magnus?” Alec asks and there’s something in his voice, as if he’s pleading, begging to just know so he can stop wondering. 

“Alexa-“ Magnus starts but is cut off when his phone rings.

_Saved by the bell._

Alec moves his hand down from his waist and reaches into the back of Magnus’ pocket to take his phone out. He wouldn’t usually look at the name but when he sees _Catarina_ , he smiles because _of course_ he would smile even when he’s dying to just know.

“Cat.” He says with a smile, pressing the phone softly against Magnus’ chest. He shifts Magnus smoothly so he’s now sitting beside him instead of on him. He puts his elbows on his knees and leans in on them, moving only his head to look at Magnus.

_“Alexander ...”_

_ring ring ring_

Alec leans in until he can feel Magnus’ breath on him and shakes his head, “Don’t you see?” He says. “I’m not going anywhere. So when you’re ready, I’ll be waiting.” He pauses. “.. and if you’re never ready, then I’ll still be right here.” Though he’s smiling, his heart does weaken just the slightest bit. He leans in and kisses the junction between his jaw and ear, resting his head against Magnus’ temple for just a moment to gather himself.

_ring ring ring_

Magnus’ mouth falls agape just as Alec stands, he walks to the door and as he answers the phone and looks up again, the door shuts.

“Catar-“

“You idiot. _You fool._ What is _wrong_ with you?”

“I .. what?-“

“ _Stop_. Stop with the excuses. _Stop_ putting him second, choosing everything _but_ him. Give in already. Tell him to wait, _tell him you love him_.”

Just as he’s about to say something the line cuts and he’s left in shock. He’s thinking about so much that he doesn’t even know what he’s thinking anymore. He looks to the door and contemplates running downstairs but knows that Alec is far to quick so instead, he rushes to his balcony and in dramatic- _Magnus_ \- fashion he throws the doors open and leans over the railing.

“Alexander!” He calls down at the only figure walking in the dark just as lightening rumbles.

“That would be me!” Alec calls back teasingly as he looks upwards, arms stretched to his sides to tease furthermore.

As Magnus is looking down at the smile on Alec’s face he curses at himself for ever hurting this man, the man that has loved him so freely and completely and here he is being a complete fool.

“Wait!” He shouts, voice pleading. _“Please_ _.."_  He whispers. He turns back, grabs his coat and rushes down, not willing to waste another second for the elevator.

He gets down to the lobby and throws the building doors open, just as he does, thunder sounds and droplets of rain start to fall. He looks back down and the next thing he sees is Alec standing only steps away in the rain.

”Magnus, you’ll get sick.” Alec says, shaking his head. Hands in his leather jacket pockets, squinting as the rain falls slowly. Alec’s trying to hold himself together even under the cool and calm demeanor. But Magnus sees through it, he finally sees through it and hates having only now realized.

He doesn’t even hesitate to walk towards him knowing his make up will get ruined. He just walks, until he’s walking quicker and then he’s chest to chest with him. “You asshole,” he mutters, punching Alec’s chest, having him stumble a few steps back. “You son of a bitch.” He adds, voice weakening as he pushes Alec back with the palms of his hands but this time Alec catches his wrists and pulls him close.

The rain picks up but it’s still light enough to not completely soak them. “What the hell are you doing?” Alec asks with a frown, he looks hurt. He still holds Magnus’ wrists, gripped to his chest but Magnus makes to move them upwards, gesturing to hold his face so Alec gives in and lets go. A beat doesn’t pass and Magnus cups Alec’s face roughly between his hands, thumbing at his jaw as he stands on his tip toes, not an inch of space between them. “ _Alexander Gideon Lightwood_ ,” he says, voice soft and weary, his eyes beaming into Alec’s. “ _.. baby,_ ” he whispers, seeing Alec’s eyes brimming with wetness. “ _I love you_.” He says with such firmness yet sweetness and Alec doesn’t even know he’s holding in a breath until he finally breaths again. “Utterly, completely, wholeheartedly.” Magnus adds with finality and there’s a rawness to his voice, in his eyes and Alec is left stunned.

Lightening flashes and they both look up, just as they face each other again it starts to downfall. Magnus moves Alec’s wet fringe back with both his hands as Alec wipes the dripping blue liner under Magnus’ eyes with his thumbs. “ _Magnus ..._ ” It barely comes as a whisper and though it’s raining, Magnus can tell _so are Alec’s eyes_. “I love you. _I love you,_ Alexander.” He repeats like a mantra, over and over, he vows to forever. “Shut up.” Alec cuts him off, voice coming out raspy as he wraps his hands tightly around the middle of Magnus, pulling him impossibly closer. “Shut up and kiss me already.” He pleads, voice faltering at the end and a tear slips.

So he does.

Magnus tilts his head and kisses him rough and messy. As if the sun has just come up and a thousand flowers have suddenly bloomed, just like their love. It’s a whole new light as they kiss and Alec doesn’t forget that it’s all happening in the _rain_. As their lips move in sync, fighting for dominance, it’s Alec’s tongue that wins. He’s been waiting for this far too long so the second his tongue slides into Magnus mouth _he can’t help_ _but_ _smile_. This feels better than every time he had imagined kissing him in the rain, he feels if it had happened at any other time it wouldn’t have been like this .. this feeling was all too much, _it is perfect._

It’s pouring and they’re soaking at this point but neither of them care, not an inch of coldness is felt as they’re tightly wrapped in each other’s warmth. Magnus’ hands move closer to Alec’s mouth, his thumbs sitting right at the sides of his lips, signalling him to part because as much as he needs this, he needs to breath too.

As Alec looks into Magnus eyes, he can’t believe everything that’s just happened. Magnus stopped him from leaving, told him he loved him finally and then kissed him in the rain. _This_ is a dream come true for Alec.

“Alexander, I’m sorry.” Magnus says, his smile from moments ago is now a frown as realization hits him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Magnus.” Alec shakes his head, smiling because he truly means it. He's never pushed Magnus to say it, rarely ever brought it up, sure he thought about it a lot but he’d never force such a thing on Magnus. But today as the thunder was rumbling, as the weather man reported that the rain could be handled with the right amount of romance, Alec couldn't help but hope. He’s never asked for anything in life but this is the one thing he needed, to hear those three words from the man he loves. “It’s okay, Magnus. It is.” He assures, snaking his hands from underneath Magnus' arms to hold his face and wipe the rain drops along with the tears from his face. “I know .. it’s not easy.” He says, voice lower because of course he knows, it took him time to even love himself after coming out, though his family was supportive mostly, it still hurt to see his dad walk away and mother be unsure at first.

Magnus opens his mouth but Alec beats him to it, attaching his lips to Magnus' and once again, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. But this time it’s slower, gentler as they kiss languidly. Then Alec leans back and picks Magnus up the slightest bit, spinning around step by step with him as the rain falls. Eventually Magnus wraps his legs around Alec’s legs loosely and his arms around his neck. Stealing chaste kisses and pecks around the jaw and neck, smiling throughout. 

They move apart again, Magnus threading his fingers through Alec’s hair from the top to his nape, gazing at his face in all its glory. Alec’s doing the same as he tilts his head and then he’s laughing, he huffs at first before it turns into a full out belly laugh. Magnus can’t help but join just because of Alec, because of how contagious his beautiful face and laugh are. “What’s so funny, hm?” He asks after a moment, still looking at Alec’s laughing form. “It’s just ..” he mumbles through his laughs before slowly coming down, “Two hundred and six damn rainfalls ..” he sighs, “and finally we kissed in the rain.” He says and even though he’s smiling, Magnus catches the sad look in his eyes, the way his eyes go from glowing to dark in seconds because he’s waited so damn long and even longer for _those three words_ and finally .. _finally_ the waiting is over, it’s like a weight lifts from his shoulders- it’s a dream that’s come true. Magnus comes down from his hold, moving his hands to snake around the inside of Alec’s jacket and wrap around the middle of his back, face tucked in his neck. “Here’s to kissing in the rain.” He murmurs lowly against his neck, “Here’s to loving you forever, _baby_.” He adds with just as much love and sweetness yet firmness that it send a shiver down Alec’s spine. He bends his own head down to tuck it in Magnus’ neck as well, breathing in the familiar scent of sandalwood and honey, and if a few tears drop, nothings said about it.

In this moment all other rainy days have been long forgotten because truly, _this_ is the first rainfall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos! Give feedback! I love to hear from you guys! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. The idea came to me as I was drifting off to sleep a few days ago and I wanted to put out the best of a version as I could!


End file.
